Some systems, e.g., medical systems, may include several independent devices that together form an entire system. Many devices, specifically medical devices, require electrical power in order to operate. Therefore, some medical systems require the presence of wires and a power supply in close proximity to the location of the medical system. Supplying power to devices via wires, specifically to medical devices, is very limiting. This is due to the fact that medical devices are typically required to be moved from one location to another, e.g., when moved from one patient to another, whereby some locations may not be equipped with power supply, or it may be time consuming to connect the devices' wires to a power supply when a clinician needs to operate such devices without any interruption.
Nowadays, some devices are operated by batteries, or rechargeable batteries, but such devices require continuous monitoring of the status of the batteries in order to ensure the devices are ready for operation at all times.